Lost
by freakxlover000
Summary: What was meant to be just an afternoon boat ride turns into a little unexpected island vacation. Kristoff and Anna are stranded on an island for over a week, scared and alone, but it cant all be bad...right? Blue Lagoon spinoff. Rated M for later chapters.


Ok so I just graduated and during the entire last semester I would always fall asleep in my College writing class because the teacher was so monotone and boring. So about halfway through I realized if I wrote I would stay awake. Soooo this is what I came up with! Enjoy!

This Story's plot is slightly a take on the movie "Blue Lagoon", ya know that old ass movie? And then the remake that lifetime made? Yeah that one. So there are some major similarities to it in this story but its not the same! I promise!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!...no seriously I don't. I have no year-around job and technically my mother owns all "my" stuff...anyway! haha moving on

~~~~~~~~~~Freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Anna!" Olaf called as he walked through the hall, "Kristoff is here for your boat trip!"

"Coming!" Anna called out her bedroom door.

Taking a final glance in the full length mirror she had hanging on the wall Anna decided she was presentable. Her lavender knee high dress hugged her every curve in a flattering way and her hair was wrapped around in a tight braided bun. Running down the hall Anna jumped on the banister and spiraled down the flight of stairs.

"Krisoff!" She called as she rounded the corner, "Catch me!" and no more than 5 seconds later Anna flew from the railing.

Kristoff, with purely fast reflexes alone, caught Anna in arms. However, with the added weight Kristoff spun and lost his balance, landing on the floor with an "OOF" followed by a fit of laughter from the couple.

"Anna, Kristoff." Elsa's voice rung sternly through the air.

"Yes, my queen?" kristof answered trying not to laugh.

"While I do some of my paperwork here, I fully expect that you two will be safe and appropriate on your afternoon boat trip." Elsa's tone softened and a smile crept onto her lips.

"Of course Els!" Anna piped up finally getting up off the ground and helping Kristoff up as well.

"Well I have already taken the liberty of calling the chauffeur to take you two to the ship" Elsa informed them.

"That was very nice of you, Els. But we were planning to walk to the docks where Kristoff has his canoe."

"You're not taking the vessel?" Elsa was confused. To her knowledge they were going to take the royal yacht, not Kristoff's small canoe.

"No, your highness." Kristoff responded politely.

"Your taking a canoe." She stated to mentally confirm it to herself more than anything else.

"Yeah!" Anna spoke happily.

Elsa opened her mouth as if she was about to object but quickly stopped herself. The last time she told Anna no the outcome was much worse. This time she decided to take her chances and loosen the reins a bit.

"I see," she spoke pausing momentarily,"Well do enjoy but be safe."

"Of course!" the couple answered in unison.

"And Kristoff..." Elsa narrowed her gaze in such a way that a wave of pure terror ran down Kristoff's spine, through his entire body, "Anna is in your care now, I trust that you will keep her safe.

"I will." Kristoff promised with a smile on his face.

That said, the couple left the castle, passed the gates and walked to the docks. All the while the couple held hands and had random small talk.

Reaching the dock Anna set her eyes on the beautiful hand carved boat with an inscription on the side that read S.S. Anna.

"Aww Kristoff, you named your boat after me?" Anna was flattered.

"Well until I met you no name really seemed to fit" He said as a sheepish grin graced his lips.

"That's so sweet! I love it!" Anna learned it laying a soft kiss on his lips.

After undoing all the bearings the two climbed into the canoe and headed out got their trip.

"So what happens when we get hungry?" Anna asked innocently.

"Well my dear Princess, we have this..." Kristoff pulled open a flap on the back of the boat that held a crate full of food.

"I figured we could just have a picnic out here on the boat." Kristoff explained.

"Oh that sounds great!"

The day continued on and the heat grew and grew until it was almost unbearable.

"Oh my! It's toasty out here. Should we head back?" asked Anna.

"Go back? The day is still young! We cant go back yet! Why not just go for a little dip in the water?" Kristoff suggested.

"But I don't have the proper attire" Anna told his, a slight blush grazing her cheeks.

"Oh, true..." Kristoff searched around for an idea, then one hit him "Look! There's a little island over there, maybe we can stop and rest."

"Perfect!" Anna all but jumped out of the boat in excitement.

Not more than 10 minutes later Kristoff rowed the boat onto the shore of a small island. Getting out first, Kristoff out stretched his hand to Anna, helping her onto the soft sand along with him. Turning his back toward Anna, Kristoff reached in the boat and grabbed out the food crate. About this time a giggle was heard behind him and a small red crab went crawling down his back.

"AY!" Kristoff dropped the crate in the sand as he jumped around until the crab fell out. Throughout all this Anna rolled around on the ground in a hysterical fit of laughter.

When the crab was gone a playful gleam of revenge crossed his eyes as he took off to get Anna.

Seeing him coming, Ana yelped and scrambled to her feet as fast as she could.

For the next couple of minutes Kristoff and Anna ran in circles, laughing, and playing until Anna tripped on her own feet.

Tumbling down the two landed on the soft sand. Through their fits of giggles Anna happened to look over to the boat. All was fine until she realized she was staring at open water. Not the boat.

"Uh...Kristoff...Kristoff! The boat!" Anna yelled out to get Kristoff to stop laughing and realize she was serious.

Turning around Kristoff finally realized the boat was gone and he too started to freak out.

"Where did the canoe go?!" running to the waters edge, frantically Kristoff searched for the canoe not even seeing Anna searching with him.

"It must have drifted away... what are we going to do!?" Anna asked worriedly.

"I told her we would be back!...the queen is going to kill me." Kristoff paced back and forth.

~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~

Well that's it for this chapter! It's a little bit long so it took me a few days to finish...to be honestly the only reason I got it down that quick is cause my 11 month old puppy died, she had been born with a heart defect and we only found out this week, but I have been so sad I have just been hiding it out in my room all day. Anyway! Sorry for the downer! Well hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review!


End file.
